change of destiny
by carcrash-romance
Summary: Maeve is alive and morgan is good, yet she is pretending to be evil. ciaran is fooled, but slowly as morgan sees more dark magic, she finds it harder and harder to resist.
1. mùirn beatha dàn

I know I have a story up but I am also going to make a new one. I will update but I don't always get the internet. ***************************************************************************  
  
BOS entry  
  
I hate keeping up this disguise. Mother helps make it easier but still. I try not to make any good witch friends. You never know if father will send a dark wave after them. I have had to perform three. I feel like throwing up. Have any other witches ever had to do this? Pretend to be evil for their father but really good?  
  
If father ever finds us out, I don't even want to know what he will do to us.  
  
Lemana  
  
Morgans POV  
  
'Morgan! Can you come down here?' shouted my evil father, Ciaran. I put my book down and ran down the stairs. 'Dad? What do you need?' 'Do you know if you could run down to hat magick shop and get some sage? I need to purify some things for the spell tonight. I grabbed my keys and went to the shop.  
  
As I walked in I looked at the books first and picked two. Then I went to the herb self and grabbed three packets of sage. I didn't know the shop keeper too well so I was always kind of nervous around her. All I knew was that she was a blood witch.  
  
'Um,' I said timidly 'can I buy these?' she took my items and rang the up. When I was going to leave a sensed another blood witch and turned around and gasped. He was amazingly good looking, with short, pale, blond hair and even paler skin. He was tall. At least six and a half feet. I could sense a lot of power from him. He looked up and our eyes met for one second. I felt like the whole universe stopped. I shook my head and walked out the door thinking, mùirn beatha dàn, mùirn beatha dàn.  
*************************************************************  
  
Hunter's POV  
  
'Thanks Alyce.' I said. The council had sent me here and told me she might have some information. We talked for half an hour. She had a great shop. She left for a few minutes to help a customer and I decided to leave. As I got out of the back room I sense a large source of power. I turned around and saw a beautiful witch. She had long brown hair down to her waist and beautiful hazel eyes, gently curving at the corners. Our eyes met and I felt like the universe had stopped. I shook my head and went to the selves, thinking, mùirn beatha dàn, mùirn beatha dàn.  
*************************************************************  
  
so, what do you think!!!?!?!?!? Reviews!!!!! 


	2. scrying for him

Ok! So what do you guys think of this story!?!??!!? What about the other?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Reviews!!!!! *************************************************************************  
Morgan's POV  
  
'Father, I got your sage.' 'Thanks, Lemana.' Lemana was my coven name. it meant 'one with the flame.' I handed him the sage and went to my room. I needed to think about this guy.  
  
I opened the door to my mother's room first. 'Mom?' I asked softly. 'Morgan? What's wrong?' 'I met someone. Well sorta. Let me tell you the whole story.'  
  
We sat down on her bed. 'Father sent me to Practical Magick. As I was walking out I saw the guy. Our eyes met and it felt like the world stopped. When I left these words came to my head. The words were mùirn beatha dàn. Do you recognize them?' her eyes were shocked. 'That how I felt when I met your father. The same words came to my head. I think he is your mùirn beatha dàn.' 'What should I do?' 'You need to find this man. I'll get you a candle. The best thing you can do is scry.'  
  
She disappeared and soon came back with a giant white pillar candle. 'I'll leave you alone.' She said. I lit the candle with my mind. And thought, 'Show me the one I seek, my mùirn beatha dàn, let me see him.'  
  
The flame swirled and soon I had a small picture of him. He was in a robe, kneeling in front of a man who was saying 'So you have shown the council your worth. You have now become a fully fledged seeker.' My eyes widened. He was a seeker. He looked a little younger so I must have been looking at something from the past.  
  
The image changed and now it looked like it was in this time. After seeing him in the shop. I could see him for what he was now. I saw him talking to the shop keeper, shaking her hand. I saw him scrying, crying over something. Then I saw someone, he looked like he could be Hunter's brother. I saw parts of him he tried to keep secret. It made him no less loveable in my eyes.  
  
Dozens more images came. I saw him thinking about me. Well not exactly but when I saw him lying in bed I felt some kind of twinge. He didn't seem to sense me. When I pulled my power away from the flame it burned down quite a lot.  
  
I checked the clock. I had been scrying for five hours. Well I had better go down. We had a circle today and if I didn't go father would now something was going on. He had his coven coming over. Amyranth. Mother and I hate them but if I don't go see them father will know that I am not evil at all. It is important that I trick him. If I don't he could kill me or drain mother and I of our powers.  
  
I had participated in several drains. They were terrible. I had taken my share of the power but later in the night I would go to my secret circle in the woods and give the power to the Goddess. I didn't even need the power anyway. I felt less guilty giving it to the earth. He had no idea about this. Or at least I hope he didn't.  
  
I went to my room and changed to my robe. It was a forest green that I had covered in runes and moon phases. I had done every stitch my self. I also had a wand and athame.  
  
The wand was made of a dark brown, almost black, mahogany wood with lines of silver and bloodstone beaten into the handle. The athame had an ivory handle with a blue sapphire in the middle on both sides. Silver and gold twisted in to beautiful Celtic knots all around the jewel and handle. I loved them mother gave them to me on my initiation. She wanted to give me these because she had purified them. She had the Riordan wand and athame.  
  
I sighed. Why was all of this happening? Pretending was hard enough, but now I had found my mùirn beatha dàn. I grabbed my wand and atheme and my cups. They were silver with pentacles and runes of protection like Eolh and strength like Ur. They were carved in by my grand-mother from Mom's side. Till Ciaran killed her. It was as a warning to my Mom's coven. Belwicket. He didn't want any of them near me.  
  
They were reformed Woodbanes. Like me. Mom didn't talk to him for weeks, until he said mom and I could visit them once a month. She still hates him for it and he knows it. She won't kiss him or share a bed or room with him anymore. He still apologizes but she will never forgive him. She sent a nasty spell at him right after. Dampened his powers for two months. Best circles of my life. I even helped her send the spell. He couldn't use his powers at all. He was like a helpless baby.  
  
I grabbed my tools and went to see my father's goddess forsaken coven. My mother was the lucky one. She won't go and can refuse to see these people with good reason. They helped kill her mother. I had to go. I sighed and went to the circle room.  
*************************************************************  
  
I hope you guys liked this one!!!!! I have Morgan with different tools because since Maeve isn't dead she has her tools. Reviews!!! 


	3. manipulating images

Ok tasha! This will put a little action in it!! Review my other story as well!!!!!!!! **************************************************************************  
  
I stood in the circle while father was invoking the Goddess. 'Today,' he started 'we will be doing a simple power circle. Next weekend we are going to have a dark wave spell.' This made my heart nearly stop and I swore I felt all the blood leave my face, not a dark wave spell!  
  
He stared at me and said 'This time it will be a very powerful wave. My powerful daughter will join us. You all know her powers.' He started the circle. As we were spinning he cried 'All of you! Ask silently for strength in something you need!' I thought 'I ask for strength to fight my father! To be free of this evil!'  
  
I suddenly got a glimpse of something. It was me. I was standing if front of someone. I couldn't tell who it was but I could tell he was evil. I was chanting an evil spell. The next thing I knew he was on the ground in pain. I felt some odd satisfaction. Now this could be good. I could fight all the enemies I had. 'No!' I cried in my head. It was everything I was against. I struggled to not give in to the image in my head.  
  
I nearly gave a sigh of relief but managed to hold it in when father ended the circle. Mother came in carrying a tray full of cakes and cookies. She put it down stiffly and walked to her room. I grabbed a few cakes and went after her.  
  
I saw her meditating on her bed. I sat outside of her circle silently and waited for her. Twenty minuets later she opened her eyes and dismantled her circle. I handed her a cake and napkin. She took them and asked when I came down I felt some negative energy from you. What happened during that circle?'  
  
'Well, father said during the circle we should ask for strength in something we need. I asked for strength to not give in to father and then I got this image of me using dark magick on some guy. I could tell he was my enemy. When I used a spell on him I felt something. Like some kind of satisfaction. It scared me. What do you think it means?'  
  
She looked at me thoughtfully 'Well. I don't know what this could mean. You've never had this before. You've done plenty of circles with them, much to my dismay. You would never turn evil willingly. I know that. Never doubt that. I also know about the dark wave spell. Remember how when you did them you seemed nervous of course. Well, maybe Ciaran is showing you what dark magick can do. To make the spell easier for you. He has the power to send images like this to you.'  
  
I ran the idea through my head. It made sense. In the last ones I had done I had made at least four fatal mistakes in everyone. This way I would open easier to evil. It would make it easier for me to do the spell if I wasn't mentally resisting.  
  
I sat their, thinking and said 'Mom, thanks. I'm gonna go to bed, night.' I got out and went to my room.  
  
As I was getting into my bed I felt this huge wave of power rush over me and I nearly gagged. It was so strong. I think their was some sort of sleeping spell because soon I was closing my eyes and fell asleep. I started dreaming. They were evil images, drowning me. They were full of evil magick. I could feel them trying to bend me to their will. *************************************************************************** 


	4. leaving

Ok! I have the next chapter! Now some people are saying they want longer chapters but I just not the kind of person who can write a chapter two pages long! Now I don't post chapters that are less than one page. Now be sure to drop a review on your way out!  
  
I have decided to alternate stories. So if I update this story Helpless will be the next one to be updated. If you haven't read that story then read it!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The images were evil, I tried not to give into the evil, tried not to let myself feel the satisfaction. Each time I resisted an image I felt a sharp pain in my mind. Every image was of me using dark magick. I tried to stop myself, tried to wake up, to get out of this nightmare. Each time I did the pains only got sharper.  
  
At one point I tried to resist the pain became so sharp I cried out. I wasn't sure if it was my mind or my real body but the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.  
*******************************************  
Maeve's POV  
  
I was in my separate room. Ciaran's room was down the hall. I was worried for Morgan. All my love for Ciraran had disappeared. We hadn't divorced though. Don't ask me why.  
  
I knew that Morgan did love her father. She just disagreed with his practicing dark magick. That's what worried me. I knew as well as she did that one day she would have to betray her father. The hard thing was I wasn't sure if she could do it. She didn't deserve to have this. No child did but I couldn't make this decision for her. She had to make it herself.  
  
I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't pick up the waves of pain. My senses might not have but my ears did. I nearly screamed from fright when I heard a tiny scream from Morgan's room. I ran down the hall, defensive spells at the ready.  
  
I burst into her room and saw her covered in sweat, panting and twisting and turning. It seemed like she was in pain. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her awake, sending her some soothing spells. She started sobbing and I took her in my arms and asked 'What happened?'  
*****************************************  
Morgan's POV  
  
I woke up and saw Mom's face above me, sending soothing spells to me. All of a sudden I started sobbing. Then she asked me 'What happened?' I took me a while to answer because I wouldn't stop shaking. 'I had more visions, only this time they were torturing me.' 'What?!' she exclaimed. 'Tell me everything.' She commanded.  
  
I told her everything. About the images and the pains and when I finished I asked her 'Do you think Ciaran sent them?' 'Well, I'm positive Ciaran sent them. I don't know who else would.' Morgan, we need to leave.' 'How?' I asked.  
  
'Well,' she said 'I've been planning this for a long time. Now if we leave Ciaran will probably expect us to go to Ireland, to my coven. What we are going to do is leave a note saying we are going to leave but I will send a message to my coven warning them to hide for a while. I will send a signal like ours to fool Ciaran and cover it with cloaking spells to make it hard to trace. This will make it seem like that is where we went. Then we will go to an apartment I have rented at the end of Widow's Vale. Hopefully Ciaran will spend plenty of time in Ireland.'  
  
I got up and grabbed my suit case. 'We need to leave tonight.' I told her. 'Those visions were killing me. I am not staying here any longer!' I started packing and she left to do the same. I took most of my clothes. My altar cloth, tools, favorite Wiccan items like my candles and statues. I enlarged my suit case so it could hold three times as much and did a spell to make it lighter. My hands were shaking slightly. I knew I needed to get out but still. This was my father. It would be hard to leave. *I'm finished packing. I'll meet you downstairs.* I witch messaged my mother. I grabbed my wheelie case and silently went down the stairs. As I passed Dad's door I sent the strongest sleeping spell I could.  
  
When mom came down she said 'I put a very strong sleeping spell on Ciaran.' I started giggling. 'What?' she asked. 'Well, so did I! He's never going to wake up!' she smiled and wrote the note, sent the message to her coven and sent the fooling spell. We covered ourselves in cloaking spells and kept our concealing in our heads to cover our tracks. Then, we slipped in to the dark of the night.  
************************************************************  
So guys! What did you think?!?!! Reviews!! 


	5. tracking them down

My winter break has started so I have more time to type but I don't have the internet to post chapters! I will try my best. I want more reviews!!!!!!!!!! *************************************************************************  
We walked the whole night, using so many concealing spells that by the time we got to the apartment we nearly fell down. It was a simple complex.  
  
We got in with a key mom used and it was perfect. Large with two bedrooms that were huge. The first one had dark red walls with a queen sized bed with blood red bed sheets and a small night stand with a lamp. A dresser with a mirror above it was on the side and another door led to a second bathroom.  
  
The second room had its own bathroom and was all baby blue instead. 'I call the red room!' I cried and flung all my suit cases on the bed and used some magick to help me unpack. 'Remember the three fold law.' My mom warned before she left.  
  
I sighed. It wasn't like I was going to practice dark magick so what did it matter? I finished packing and showered and got dressed into my PJS. It was that very moment the adrenaline rush I had faded. Leaving me exhausted. I fell into the large, comfy bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
*******************************************  
When I woke up it was near 12:00 and the sun was up. I went down the hall and saw mom cooking at the small stove. She put two plates of eggs and bacon on the table. 'Morning dear.' She said. I sat at the table and dug in. The smells told me I was starving.  
  
When I was done I asked 'Do I need to go to the same school?' she answered 'No, I enrolled you into another public school. I don't think it's safe for you to go to the same school. (This school will be the one Morgan goes to in the book.) You start in two weeks.' Well at last I had a break.  
  
I went into my room and grabbed a stick of chalk. I needed to do a calming circle, to get out all my negative energy out. I gave thanks to as many things as I could. I found out that the more things you give thanks to the more negative energy you lose without knowing you even picked it up.  
  
I sat in the circle for at least forty five minuets. When I dismantled the circle I lost so much negative energy I felt like I could fly. I decided to go and watch some TV.  
* **********************************  
Ciaran's POV  
  
I woke up and cast my senses out. Something was wrong. The house was empty. 'Maeve!?' I called. Even if she was and heard she wouldn't answer me. She hated me and would never look me in the eye and talk to me. I missed her. It was my fault she wouldn't talk to me and she would never forgive me.  
  
I ran around the house. It was empty. Then I went downstairs I saw a note on the table. It said 'I hate you. Never want to see you again. Took Morgan and we are leaving you. Enjoy life, cold hearted murderer. Maeve.' I fell to my knees, sobbing. 'NOOOOOO' I screamed. This was all my fault. Why did I kill her mother?  
  
When I managed to control my tears I cast my senses. After a while I felt something familiar. I had to probe it but eventually I found out what it was and where it was coming from. I went upstairs and packed my bags.  
  
I hopped into my car and sent a witch message to all my coven members telling them to meet at the power sink.  
  
Half an hour later I had the whole coven there. I told them what happened. 'Coven,' I said 'my wife has left me and has taken our daughter against her will. Morgan has always been on our side and we need to get Morgan back. And when we find her we will drain Maeve, my betraying wife, of her powers. Her powers match mine and her powers will make all of us much stronger.'  
  
An agreeing murmur went through my powerful coven and I said 'Pack your bags guys. I have tracked them and their location. We're going to Ireland, Ballynigiel to be precise.'  
*********************************************  
  
I hope you guys liked that chapter!!! Review!!!!!! 


	6. attacked

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Hope you guys like this chapter. I will still update my other story but remember, I am alternating stories so I will update helpless sometime this week. Review!!! *************************************************************************  
Morgan's POV  
  
When the TV got too boring I went to my room and cast a circle. I took a candle and lit it with my mind. I was going to scry for him.  
  
Mom said it was ok as long as I made sure it was untraceable. I did the simple spell and thought 'Show him, my mùirn beatha dàn. His location, show me my other half.' The flame swirled and soon I had an image. He was at some table, sipping a cup of tea, reading a book.  
  
Then the image changed and I was shown his front house, with his address. I wrote it down and continued looking at him. He was beautiful with sharply carved cheekbones and sea green eyes and short pale blond hair. He was like the complete opposite of me yet we might be mùirn beatha dàns.  
  
I watched his every move, fascinated. I felt my body tense when he talked to a girl that looked just like him. Maybe they were related. I suddenly felt this urge to see him, to kiss him but I couldn't just appear at his house and say 'Hey, you have no clue who I am and I think you're my mùirn beatha dàn. Can I come in?' I didn't think that would sit to well with him.  
  
I needed to see him and I guess that would have to be the way I would meet him. A witch message wouldn't be too nice either. I decided to change into a different outfit that wasn't all 'in your face'. I slipped into some jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.  
  
'Mom?' I asked, going into her room. She was on the bed, her eyes close. 'Yeah?' she mumbled. 'You know that guy?' I asked. 'What about him?' 'I'm gonna go see him.' She jumped up. 'Are you sure?' she asked me. 'Positively. I've already scried for him. I know his location.' She looked at me and she cast her senses. She knew I was serious. 'If this is what you need to do you can go.' She told me. I jumped up and threw my arms around her neck. 'I need to see him.' I whispered in her ear. Then I grabbed my purse and went out the door.  
  
I opened the door to my beloved car. It was a red Mini with to stripes on the hood going to the two head lights. I had named my car Mini. Original, huh?  
  
It took a map and a few wrong turns before I found the house. I parked my car and went to the door. I took a deep breath and rang the door bell.  
***********************************  
Hunter's POV  
  
'Hey sky.' I greeted my cousin. I didn't know how long we were going to be in the states so I invited Sky to come with me. I needed some family member with me or I would have a break down.  
  
As I was researching I felt a witch with an enormous amount of power walking to our door. For some reason I felt some strange pull telling me to let her in. I went to the door and opened it and saw the girl I had seen in Practical Magick with her hand on the door bell. She was still beautiful. 'Hi' we both said at the same time.  
  
*******************************************  
Ciaran's POV  
  
I stepped off the plane and all of Amyranth followed me. We all cast our senses and went to the location of Belwicket. If Maeve wasn't there they would know where she went any way. I would torture and kill all of them to find her.  
  
When we arrived at the location the place was empty. Houses where their but they were empty. 'She warned them!' I cried. We were so close. 'Cast spells, scry, do what you need to do. They have to be in Ireland. FIND THEM!' I roared. I took a candle out of my bag. I would scry for Morgan. I had something for her.  
  
While I was lighting the candle a voice cried 'Now!' the next thing I knew I and my prized coven were being attacked by Belwicket. 


	7. meetings and surprises

I hope you guys liked the last chapter! Please read my other story if you haven't!!! **********************************************************************  
Morgan's POV  
  
'Hi.' I managed to say. He said hi at the same time. We simply stood there, looking at each other for a few minuets. Then he said is this husky voice, 'Uh, come in.' I walked in, taking off my jacket.  
  
He disappeared in to some room and came back with two cups of tea. 'Sit down.' He said, nodding to a table. I sat down, holding my cup. 'I know that this is weird,' I said 'but I told my mom about seeing you. She said I should come see you. The even weirder part is when I saw you I thought mùirn beatha dàn, mùirn beatha dàn.' I stopped, staring nervously at his face, taking his face in my mind in case he thought I was mad and kicked me out.  
  
He let out a deep breath and said 'Goddess, that's exactly what I thought.' 'No way.' I said. We looked at each other again and the next thing I knew he moved towards me and planted a kiss on my lips. I grabbed his neck and kissed him again. I didn't take long to deepen it, kissing passionately. We broke apart and I moved around the table to him and grabbed his lips again.  
  
I couldn't believe my self. Here I was, making out with a stranger. I didn't think about that for very long though when I felt his arms go around my waist. Maybe I was being a little dumb. This guy might be my mùirn beatha dàn. And besides, he was a great kisser.  
  
My hands went under his shirt, feeling the hard muscles and we found our way to his room, and we made love.  
***********************************  
Hunter's POV  
  
I woke up with my arms around her. It was then I realized I didn't even know her name. My god. What was happening to me?  
  
I felt her stir and watched her beautiful, hazel eyes open. 'Morning.' I greeted her. 'Morning.' she said sleepily. 'What's your name?' we both asked smiling. We made love and we didn't even know each others names. 'Morgan.' 'Hunter.' One thing I could cross off my list.  
  
We went down the stairs in some robes and I made a cup a tea. 'Hunter?' she asked nervously. 'I have something to tell you. I know you're a Seeker.' My eyes widened. 'There's more.' She said. 'What?' I asked.  
  
She took a deep breath before answering. 'My name is Morgan Riordan..........' she hesitated before finishing. 'MacEwan. The one man the Council hasn't found yet.'  
********************************************  
Ciaran's POV  
  
'Nal nithrac, cair feal theo nith rac!' I cried at the witch charging. I watch a beam of white witch fire blast her in the chest and I felt her die. I used a spell to bring her to a certain spot in the field and used a spell to keep the power in her. We could take the power out of her and use it for us.  
  
I suddenly felt a spell hit me in the back. I growled and brushed it off then shouted 'Ne theo rac nal!' I watched a beam of light hit her in the chest then put her body with the rest.  
  
The battle went on for ages and I didn't know who was winning. The place was filled with screams, shouts, spells, and witch fire. I was shocked. Belwicket had always seemed peaceful. I never knew they knew spells that could burn your insides, which a witch used on one of my coven members.  
  
Just when I thought we had won five witches used a spell that rendered us helpless. It dampened our magick so we couldn't reach it. The rest of the witches used witch fire to kill the other members but didn't kill me. Then one witch, a man came up to me and used a small ball of witch fire that hit me in the stomach. 'What was that for?' I asked he glared at me then answered. 'You killed her mother, you took her away from me you sick evil witch!' he punched me. 'Who are you?' I asked. 'You want to know who I am?' he asked. 'I'm Angus Bramson, first lover of Maeve Riordan. Till you made her leave.' 


	8. running

Ok......... I know that some people thought the last chap was a bit horny but I just felt like putting that. I decided to make Morgan's reaction to Hunter different because I could. Now... on with the chapter!  
*******************************************  
  
When I woke up I saw that my maybe mùirn beatha dàn had already woken up. Then I realized I didn't even know his name. What was wrong with me? Do I just go and sleep with some guy I think is my mùirn beatha dàn but I don't even know his name? Great. I was a slut.  
  
I needed to tell him. Maybe it was a bit fast but I couldn't be with this guy who was a seeker and later on be all 'Oh yeah, did I tell you? Ciaran's my dad.' I needed to tell him now.  
  
I felt him wake up and pretended to be asleep. When I felt his eyes open I opened mine. 'Morning.' he said. 'Morning.' I replied. 'What's your name?' we both asked. 'Morgan.' 'Hunter.' Well, at least I knew his name.  
  
When we went downstairs in some robes we went to the table and he started to make some tea. When he came back I took a deep breath and said 'I have something to tell you. I know you're a Seeker.' his eyes widened. 'There's more.' I said. 'What?' he asked. 'My name is Morgan Riordan............' I paused, 'MacEwan. The one man the Council hasn't found yet.  
  
He looked at me in fright. 'You're serious?' I nodded. He looked hurt and shocked. Then he ran out the door.  
*********************************  
Hunter's POV  
  
I ran out the door thinking 'Damn it, damn it!' What was it with me and the evil witches? The last girlfriend I had she was just using me to bring back the sprit of the witch I stripped and he killed himself. They needed to sacrifice the witch who stripped him. I barely made it out alive.  
  
I didn't know where to go. I didn't think I could tell Alyce. Then it hit me. The Council. We might be able to use her to find Ciaran. I felt guilty even thinking about it but we needed to find him.  
  
It was then I realized I was still in my robe. Where the hell could I go in a robe? Then I remembered. I was only two minuets away form my house and I left a bag of clothes in the trunk.  
  
When I got there I first cast my senses to see if she was there. She wasn't. I went into the house, changed, got my car keys and went to the Council building.  
********************************  
  
I walked into the giant marble building and went to the center of the room, facing the Council. 'Gìomanach, what do you have to say?' asked Maethen, head of the Council. 'I have met someone who could help us. She is the daughter of Ciaran MacEwan.' I heard the entire Council gasp. 'Goddess.' I heard. 'I ask for guidance.' I said. 'What do I do?' they all looked at each other. 'Bring her in.'  
  
*************************************************  
Morgan's POV  
  
After seeing him bolt I decided to go home. I went to Mini but drove slowly because I had too many tears in my eyes to see clearly. Why did I tell him? I knew I should have been honest but I didn't think he would do this.  
  
When I pulled into our apartment garage I ran to our apartment and ran into mom. She held me while I cried, whispering soothing words. When I finally finished her shirt was soaked in the front but she didn't seem to notice. 'What happened?' I waited till I could speak.  
I went to his house and we talked for a few minuets. All of a sudden he kissed me. I didn't know what I was doing but we... we made love. When we woke up I found out his name.' my mom held up a hand. 'Wait, you slept with the guy but you didn't even know his name?' I nodded. 'Then,' I continued 'I knew I needed to tell him the truth about Ciaran. I mean, he was a seeker! He needed to know he was dating the daughter of the most evil bastard in the world! When I did he just bolted and I don't know where he went.' I finished, feeling new tears fall down my face.  
  
She came to give me another hug. 'Oh you poor thing.' She walked me to my room and said 'Morgan? Why are you wearing a robe?' I looked down and noticed through my tears I hadn't changed. 'I left my clothes at his house.' I changed into my pajamas and got into to bed, still crying. 'Don't worry Morgan. I'll stay here.' She held my hand while I cried until I cried myself to sleep.  
  
**************************************************  
Ciaran's POV  
  
I sat in the corner of a room in a binding spell. Maeve had someone else besides me?! How could she?! Well, then again, Maeve was at least twenty three when I met her. Plenty of relationships. I wondered if this guy knew I was her mùirn beatha dàn. He continued to rant at me.  
  
'You weak little stupid evil witch. You have to have her so you make her leave her life, her family! Then her family tries to meet HER daughter and you kill her mother. You're weak! One little person meeting her and you kill her! You knew she wouldn't stay with you forever didn't you?'  
  
I did. It was the truth I refused to face. He glared at me some more then tossed a ball of witch fire at me. It hit me square in the stomach. If I could have moved my mouth I would have screamed. It was white witch fire and it hurt like hell. He had been hitting me with it for hours. To witches picked me up and put me back in a sitting position so he could hit me some more.  
  
'Here you are!' he taunted. 'The 'strong, powerful' leader of Amyranth and I have you in a binding spell. You're a disgrace to witches!' he sent another ball of fire my way. I tried my best not to black out. I would be weak in front of Angus. I thought the one thing that brought me some pleasure. 'Maeve will die.' I thought of all the spells and torture I would use to kill her. Morgan would most likely help me. When I got out of here, and I would, Maeve would pay. 


	9. changings

Ok!! I hope the last chapter was very much enjoyed. I am hoping to have as many chapters up as I can. Helpless should have a few more chapters. Maybe three. This story will have more.  
**********************************************************  
Hunter's POV  
  
'Bring her in.' those words echoed in my head even after I left the building. 'Bring her in. Bring her in.' I knew Morgan wasn't corrupt. The minuet I actually touched I could tell she used her powers only for good; but how would the council understand this? They would probably call my instincts childish and petty.  
  
It was when I was driving I realized I didn't know where her house was. Maybe I should witch message her. I went to the place everyone knew: the power sink. * Morgan, it Hunter. We need to talk about what you told me. Please come to the power sink.* I felt her message a few minuets later. *I just moved to this place. How should I know how to get there u dumbass?* I was shocked at how cold she sounded. Then again I had run away from her. *Sorry. Meet me at my house in twenty minuets then.* *Fine.*  
***************************************  
Morgan's POV  
  
When he sent me that message I nearly fell over. I wasn't sure how to respond but when I thought about what happened I couldn't stop shooting him a pissed off answer. I screamed 'Mom I'm going out!' then I left before she could reply.  
  
I hopped into Mini and drove over to Hunter's house, wondering what he wanted to talk about. I think he had made it pretty clear that he hated me when he ran away. I drove the last few minuets thinking about him and what he wanted. When I pulled into his driveway I saw him standing there reminding me of this gorgeous Greek statue I had seen once. Only just as beautiful. I hopped out of Mini. 'What do you want?' I asked coldly. 'I want to talk.' He said. 'Really?' I said sarcastically. 'Bit late for that! Last time I tried to talk to you you slept with me and when I tried to talk to you again you ran away!' he blushed. 'I know we haven't really started out good.....'  
  
Once I heard that I blew up. 'Started out good? Half of that was because of you! I relied on my feelings and they have never been more incorrect! I don't even know why I came here! I thought 'Maybe he wants to talk. Hey! Even better maybe he won't run away!' but it'll never happen because you're too much of a narrow minded jackass!'  
  
I stopped, panting. When I get pissed off I have this certain way of words that could frighten some people. Once I made my herb teacher cry. I looked at him. It looked like he was trying not to lose his temper but at the same time trying not to cry. Then he lunged forward and clipped a braigh in my wrist. I just stood there, my hands bound and he looked like he was expecting something. 'Well? Is something supposed to happen or is a bird going to rescue me?' He relaxed and took the braigh off. 'If you're using dark magick and your powers are corrupt then the braigh will burn you. Its hasn't so your ok.' 'Well if you hadn't run away you would have realized that the easy way!' I shot back  
  
'Sorry.' He apologized. 'Look I know you aren't using dark magick, the braigh never lies. Can you come to the Council building? You might be able to help us with Ciaran.' I thought for a moment. 'Ok.'  
  
*************************************************  
  
When we walked into the Council building I heard some guys say 'Why isn't she on a braigh? Is this Ciaran's daughter?' I walked to the front and answered myself 'I am Morgan Riordan MacEwan. That part of my blood I am ashamed of. I was raised in secret by my mother. I have no evil magick in my.' I held out my wrist. 'The braigh agrees.'  
  
I heard the whole Council give a sigh of relief. They asked 'Where is you're mother?' 'That I won't tell you yet. I want my bastard father stripped of his powers first.'  
  
They all exchanged looks then one man said 'Do you and your mother know where he is?' I nodded. 'Then you, Gìomanach, and your mother can go and strip him. Gìomanach, I give you permission to perform this ritual.' I assumed that Gìomanach was Hunter. He nodded and bowed, and then we walked out of the building.  
***********************************************  
  
We all walked to the small village of Ballynigel, my mother's home place. Mother was greeted by some friends of hers. She gave them a hug and the first smile ever since Grandma died. 'Oh, I've missed this village so much! Now tell me, where is Angus?' 'Who's Angus?' I asked. 'My lover.'  
**************************************************  
  
Mom's friend led us to a small hut. We walked into the damp interior and I gave a small scream. Ciaran was sitting in the center, in a binding spell looking battered and bruised. 'Angus?' my mother asked softly. He spun around. 'Maeve? Oh I've missed you so much.' They embraced and I smiled. Mom looked happy. I looked at Ciaran and saw his eyes were burning with hatred. I looked back at mom and quickly turned around. They were in a major make out session. Ew. All of a sudden I heard a scream. It came from mom. She stumbled away form Angus and I saw a sharp athame in her heart. He was smiling.  
  
'Why did you do that?!' I screamed at him. 'She left me.' he said as if it were nothing. I cried 'You dick! She left you because if she didn't Ciaran would have sent a dark wave and killed you all.' I was shaking all over. 'She still loved you!' Shock was all over his face as he realized his mistake. 'She did? Oh Goddess what have I done!?' he leaned over mom's body. 'Love, I'm so sorry! Come back!'  
  
I was fueled with anger. 'Get off her! You don't deserve to even think about her!' he looked up. 'Who are you anyway?' 'I am Morgan Riordan MacEwan.' He looked shocked, and then said 'You look so much like Maeve.'  
  
I shouted 'Shut up! You don't deserve to say her name!' then with out thinking I shot a spell of death at him and he fell to the ground. Hunter was in a corner, paler than I had ever seen him. I was so angry I went to Ciaran and undid the binding spell. 'Father, help me kill them all. I want revenge.' He nodded and said 'I will help you get all that you need.' Then, ignoring Hunter we walked out of the hut.  
***********************************************  
Hunter's POV  
  
I stood in a corner pale. Once Angus killed Maeve I decided to back off. As much as I wanted to help Morgan was so angry I wasn't sure what to do. But when she went to free Ciaran I was about to ask her what the hell she was doing when she sent a binding spell at me that would last at least three minuets. It wasn't much but for a witch like Morgan it was all she needed to get Ciaran out.  
  
When they walked out the hut Morgan sent another spell at the door way that wouldn't let anyone out for a while. I stood at the doorway and watched my soul mate depart. 'Morgan! Don't do this!' I cried over and over. 'I need you!' I repeated this over and over but she only looked back once.  
*******************************************************  
  
How did you guys like this chapter? I won't be able to update for the next week cause I'll be in Tunisia. I know it took a while but Morgan went evil! (jumps up and down.) reviews! 


	10. screams

Hey y'all! I hope you guys liked the last chapter of Helpless. I already have an idea for a sequel for that story so expect one some time soon but I want to finish this story before I add a new one. Having two stories to maintain is hard! Don't worry everyone who doesn't like evil Morgan, she wont stay like that forever!  
**********************************************************  
Morgan's POV  
  
'Theo nall rac nall!' I shouted at the witch and I absorbed her power. After Da and I left the hut we rampaged at the leftover witches and absorbed all their powers. I had to admit, using the power this way felt good; to be able to use my gifts without people setting limits, binding natural things.  
  
When we had sapped every body we didn't even have to bother with a plane. All of Amyranth had been killed so Da and I just used a spell that would teleport us to our house, our real house, not the apartment.  
  
When we popped up in the living room I sat down and grounded myself, Da did too. All the magick we had raised and used had us feeling pretty dizzy. When I felt the magick flow out of me all my anger did too. I started crying, about Ma, about betraying her, about leaving Hunter there, about everything.  
**************************************************  
Hunter's POV  
  
I sent a message to the Council saying that I was coming back. When I said I was coming back they immediately said *What do you mean I?* *I'll brief you when I get back.* then I blocked my mind so I couldn't be sent any witch messages. I couldn't handle taking about it right now.  
  
When I got off the plane I hailed a taxi and went home. To hell about what the Council wanted. I wanted to cry and sleep. When I got to the house I felt Sky in the room but she was sleeping. I had forgotten about her for a while. She told me she had started a coven and she had probably been spending sometime with them. From what I heard they needed help.  
  
When I got to my room I simply fell on the bed and did something I hadn't done since I was eight. Cry.  
**************************************************  
Morgan' POV  
  
Once I started crying I found I couldn't stop. I felt Da put his arms around me and I simply want to melt into the fatherly love I had never known. 'Morgan, Morgan, let it all out. Cry as much as you need.' I heard Da say while stroking my long hair. So I did.  
  
When I finally ran out of tears I looked at the clock and saw that I had been crying for nearly twenty minuets. Da's face was also wet and I knew that even through they never worked out he still loved her. He looked pained as he said 'Morgan we both loved your mother and we have gotten her revenge. I know you miss her and so do I. the reason she was killed was because Angus was corrupt. He was weak and there are others like him, others against us. Morgan in order to stay safe we must eliminate them. Will you help me?'  
  
I looked at his pleading face and I said without hesitation, without a single pain in my heart 'Yes.'  
  
*************************************************  
Two months later  
  
I did help Da, just as I said I would. He didn't bother with a new Amyranth, he had me.  
  
We had destroyed two covens with dark waves and we had just finished one last week and now had considerable knowledge. Rampaging and destroying gave me a pleasure I loved. It gave me the same thrill that I got loving him. The same thrill I got when I loved him.  
  
I hadn't seen Hunter ever since I left the hut two months ago. I had felt him scrying for me once or twice but we had set up so many blocks his leug probably wouldn't even know which direction to look in. I had seen him once or twice when I went to Practical Magick and each time he sensed me and each time my heart broke. We still went there through. We had no where else to get our supplies.  
  
It was a sunny day when I came back form my ritual in the woods when Da said 'Morgan? I need to talk to you!' I walked to the kitchen when I sensed him and he said 'Morgan, you've proved your loyalty to me thousands of times but I have a new test for you.' I smiled and got my death spells ready. I loved these tests. But when he brought the sacrifice out I gasp and screamed in shock.  
************************************************  
Hunters' POV  
  
I was in the kitchen still thinking about Morgan. I had seen her in Practical Magick a few times and every time my heart broke. I still loved her and I was sure she loved me.  
  
This was too depressing. I went to the circle room and got my leug out. I had tried many times put I wouldn't hurt to try again. As I was getting my lueg out I felt a witch sneak up behind me put it was too late. The person had knocked me out with a spell and the world went black.  
  
When I woke up I was in a binding spell in someone's kitchen. I was blindfolded and dragged somewhere. Then I heard a voice say 'Morgan, you've proved your loyalty to me thousands of times but I have a new test for you.' My heart rose up in joy, Morgan! Then I remembered I had just been kidnapped. The blindfold was ripped off and I heard a scream.  
*******************************************  
  
Well people! What do you think!? Will Morgan turn against her soul mate? This story will have a few more chapters then my sequel for Helpless will come up. I hope I gave you guys a good cliffhanger. Review!!! 


	11. choices and losses

* * *

Sorry this took so long! I went on a week field trip with my school to Florence, then when I got back my comp crashed and I just got it back. So sorry!!!!!!  
  
Morgan's POV  
  
I gave an involuntary scream as I saw Hunters beautiful face in front of me. Did Da really think I would kill my mùirn beatha dàn? I stared. 'Morgan?' asked Da, he seemed pissed off and wasn't able to keep the growl from his voice. 'If you love me kill him!' I stared at Hunters green eyes and couldn't pull my self out of their stare. I didn't know what to do. So in my state of extreme helplessness, I ran.

* * *

I ran, ran to the place where I had always been going in the woods. It was a small clearing, with a stream and trees all around. (A/N this is the place from book four. I'm just too lazy to look for details.) I ran to the boulder near the edge and traced a quick circle around it, closed it, purified it with some salt I kept in my pocket and meditated. 'Goddess, please I beg you to give me guidance. You know my problem. What do I do?' the Goddess's voice answered me in a lilting voice 'You know what you must do to save your mùirn beatha dàn.' I had known what I must do in my heart but I didn't want to. 'I know of what you speak,' I said 'but are you sure there is no other way? I have done so much killing. Please don't make me do anymore.' I heard felt a soft wind against my heart and the sympathy of Her life force. I knew that the only way I could live in peace was to kill him.  
The very minuet I thought this I realized I had never been evil, liked killing. I just thought that if I could do enough, did anything but think of Hunter and Ma, I could escape the horrors of my past.  
  
With this new found realization in my mind, I erased the evil in my past. Ma told me if she died young that I shouldn't cry. It was her time to see the goddess and become part of Her, of this earth. So, shrugging off the sadness of my past, I went to face the evil of my present.

* * *

I used a spell to get my way through the heavily spelled door. I blocked my presence to all witches. It was a spell I had found a while ago that I could do but Da couldn't. I had never told in for some reason. I crept into the kitchen and peered over the corner of the wall. Hunter was standing in the center of the room, fear reflecting in his eyes. I whispered a small spell to get him out. I could see the surprise in his eyes but he knew better than to move. When the spell was completely off him I cast an illusion spell to fool Da and his lackeys think he was still under. Even though he couldn't sense me I could se in his eyes he knew it was me. I saw his eyes look around until he found me. He gave a small smile and I gave one back. I cast a quick look-over-there spell and I Hunter ran to me. when the guys turned around their eyes went wild. 'Where's the witch?' Hunter and I turned around only to come face to face with Ciaran.

* * *

I managed to stifle a surprised scream. I felt Hunter raise his spells and I raised mine. I felt the other two guys come up behind me and I sent a sleep spell at them and they slumped to the floor. I faced my father without fear. 'So Morgan, I guess you picked you soul mate over your own blood!' I glared. 'The difference with the choice I made and the choice Ma made was the fact that she hated one of them options. Ma only went with you to protect her coven. I don't have one!' I said coldly.  
Ciaran looked enraged. 'How dare you!' He lunged like he was about to hit me but I set up a barrier spell. When he calmed down I put the shield down. 'You idiot. I've spent ages with you and my powers were greater than yours before that. I just didn't want to tell you. I've known this whole time. The spell to block yourself to another witches conscience? I learned that one ages ago. You haven't even gotten half of it! You're pathetic compared to your DAUGHTER!' I look him up and down in disgusted. 'And YOU'RE the leader of the most feared cell of Amyranth in the US.' He launched a death spell at me and I flicked it away with my hand as if it were a fly that wouldn't leave. His eyes widen with shock that soon disappeared. He couldn't show his fear.  
I used a binding spell that brought him to his knees and called an athame to my hand. I needed to kill him. To end this. Hunter stood by my side, a calm pillar of support. 'Morgan lets give him to the council.' He whispered. 'No,' I murmured. 'The council is like a chicken missing a head. I could give them Ciaran on a platter tied up and they would lose him.' I said all this calmly. Hunter nodded. He knew this too.  
I placed the dagger over Ciaran's heart and prepared to plunge it. I took a deep breath and ...........................froze. How could I do this? This was killing, the very thing Ma had protecting me from doing, the very thing Ciaran had me doing for the past two months. I stood there, not sure of what to do. Hunter calmly took the blade from my hand, smiling. 'Why are you smiling?' I demanded. 'I knew you wouldn't kill him.' He said, still smiling. 'So what do we do?'  
He looked thoughtful. 'I have all the supplies.' He said. 'We could strip him.' Ciaran's eyes widen in horror and with a roar he broke out of my binding spell and ran out the door, placing a barrier over us so we couldn't chase him. Great, I lost him. Again.

* * *

i hope this chap was good and give me reviews. Chaps will come quicker now!!!!!!


	12. childhood thoughts

I am soooo sorry. Its just I've been swamped with homework and all. Now I have a GREAT idea for a helpless sequel which I will most likely use. Thanks for being so patient!!! I owe you guys one!

* * *

I worked my way through the barrier spell in a flash and when I broke through and looked out the door down the hall it was too late. Ciaran had run out the building.

'God damn it!' I cursed. 'We were that close to him!' throwing out my arms and narrowly missing Hunter. He raised his head from near his feet and asked 'You going to try and hit me again?' I sighed and said 'Fine. What your plan of action?'

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Even though it spiked up his hair in a way I knew he hated. 'Well the Council is off the list so maybe our best bet is to scry.' I nodded and grabbed his hand to lead him into the circle room. We sat down in with a candle in front of us on a table and we both concentrated. I murmured a small scrying spell that would help us find our target and block our presence. After a few seconds the flame became a small mirror and inside I saw Ciaran. He was talking to someone I vaguely recognized. He had black hair and cold, sharp features. The man nodded than walked away.

Suddenly it clicked. 'That's Nython!' Hunter looked at me. 'Who?' 'Nython! He was dad's most faithful man until he tried to turn Ciaran into the council. Ciaran caught him and well, it didn't end to well.' I remembered those horrible months....the months when I was first forced to use dark magick, when my father tried to turn me evil.

Flashback

I made my way down to the room where dad was holding Nython. I was 10. I was only in fourth grade and knew more about magick then my mom did at her age. Ma insisted that I go to a normal school.

I followed the screams of pain until I found the room. I opened the door made of black wood and magick and saw Nython kneeling in front of Da in a binding spell. His face was covered in cuts that I knew would leave scars that would torment him. His clothes were bloodied and he was whimpering in pain. Ma had told me about Da when I turned eight. I was more mature then I seemed because of magick so I knew that what Da was doing was wrong. I had just never seen it. It repulsed me and I wondered what Ma ever saw in him.

Da turned around and smiled when he saw me. 'Morgan, my darling!' mentally I was laughing. I knew what he was doing; he just thought I was dim. 'Morgan come help me. This man is bad. He tried to kill me.' Da came and pulled me in front of him and said 'Now I just want you to say these words and get very, very, angry.' He was talking to me like I was some special ed kid!! He was so busy being evil he didn't even know how smart I was. Did he think I would look at this mess and think 'Oh, Barbie's!' Da said the words 'Larac, seone, nith rac, theo, nul rac, cair fel rac!' Power was radiating from him and he aimed it at the wall. 'See? Now I'm going to leave you alone.' He seemed to think I was like a puppet. Boy would he get a surprise.

I waited until Da left and I sensed him talking to Ma. Then I knelt down and healed all his wounds, the whole time I could feel his surprise and relief. Then I released him from the binding spell. 'You're not going to kill me?' he asked shocked. I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. I showed him a passage way in the north wall. I knocked on a spot while saying the spell and it opened. 'Take this passage out,' I said 'it leads out into the cemetery. When you get there, run like hell.' He seemed a little shocked by my language but when you live with Ciaran you're bound to know a few. Then he nodded. 'Thank you.' He said. Then he ran.

When I left the room I went to Da and said 'I did what you said. For some reason he just stopped breathing so I said a spell to get rid of his body. What happened to him?' I said playing dumb. He looked proudly at me then ruffeled my hair. When he left the room I ran to Ma's arms, crying my heart out. 'I didn't kill him Ma but he wanted me to, he wanted me to.'

End flash back

I sat there staring into the candle. I was only ten. He had ruined my childhood. Just screwed it up with torturing and death. And he tried to bring me into it. And he succeeded. I betrayed Ma and let him control me. I felt anger rage up my power bubble. In an act of complete craziness I let it go. It completely screwed up the apartment. The paint chipped off, the furniture broke and there were holes in the wall and Hunter watched all this calmly. He just stood there, rubbing my shoulder. I breathed, my anger in control, then I grounded my self on what was left of the floor, felling my power and rage calm down then I stood up and said 'This is it. Tonight it ends.'

* * *

ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Morgan on a rampage!! Sorry this took soo long!!!!


	13. shock

Ok now I was sitting in front of my computer and I came up with a twist. I hope you guys like this. And please give me more reviews. Sorry I havent updated in soo long. Its just been soo hectic. Being 12 is hard.

Morgan

I went outside of the building, anger running through my veins like lava. I cast my senses and cast a spell to remove all spells in the area. I felt some cloaking spells and hiding spells break and felt where Ciaran had gone. I got in my car and followed the track, leaving Hunter on the driveway. #Stay here.# I messaged him and drove away not even giving him a chance to comprehend.

I ended up at an abandoned building and I felt magick being practiced. My eyes glowing in rage I went up to the building and stomped my way in, sending my senses ahead of me, I sensed someone else with Ciaran. I followed my senses and found myself in a room. When I saw who else was with Ciaran, I froze.

Cal

I felt someone cast their senses into the room and my body froze in shock. This person was amazingly powerful and full of anger. This must have been Ciaran's daughter, Morgan. My god she had grown. I waited for her to come into the room and again I froze. She was beautiful. I felt her shock as well. Not surprising since I hadn't seen her since she was five and I was seven. Maeve had introduced us and I felt a connection to her. She wasn't as powerful or beautiful back then but exciting none the less. Now that I was an adult I felt a desire in my chest, a warm feeling going all through me. I was in love with her, with _Morgan_, the person I was meant to kill.

Morgan

When I saw Cal I stopped. He was gorgeous, he looked like a god. On the same scale as Hunter and he had power, lots of it. Much more then he had years ago, when we were small, naïve friends chasing after the ice cream truck. I couldn't believe this. He was working with Ciaran, my FATHER! And he was most likely going to try and kill me. Oh Goddess I couldn't believe this.

I stood there shocked and most likely looking like an idiot. Ciaran took this time to send a spell at me with I deflected by reflex. He laughed. "Very good daughter, but the question is, can you defeat your childhood sweetheart?" he thrust Cal forward and I tensed. Could I do this?

Cal

I was thrust forward by Ciaran. I couldn't do this. I was still reeling from the fact that I loved Morgan. We stood facing each other and I felt Ciaran getting angry and impatient. I had to wait until he snapped. We stood there for another few minuets until I felt Ciaran shout a spell. I took this as an opportunity and grabbed Morgan, muttering a spell that would teleport us out. We popped into my sèomar and I let Morgan go. She looked dazed. I took this time to see her completely. I took in her tall figure, her lovely curved brown eyes, her strong nose, her soft lips, and I gave an inward chuckle at her somewhat flat chest. I was sure it bothered here, though I was fine with it. I saw her long arms and great legs. I couldn't believe this was her.

We stood in silence until she said faintly "Why are you working with my father Cal? Why?" i took a while before answering her. "Because my mother made me. She's been evil all this time, working with Amyranth. She forced me to become Ciaran's puppet. But I'm gonna change. Because… I love you."

Morgan fainted.


End file.
